TTT: TrickorTreating Trio
by Sissy
Summary: It's finally Halloween! The time for trick-or-treating is here! So what is this trio up to? What are their real intentions? /AU/One-shot/


**Title:** TTT: Trick-or-Treating Trio**  
By:** Sissy

**Warning:** The trio is mainly elementary sized here.

It was finally that day however, he had to wait until the evening instead of the early hours of the day.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He cried out with a happy grin, the tail attached to him wagging from one side to the other very quickly.

He sat on his hands and legs in front of the coffin with an excited grin. Looking over to the window with his golden eyes, he saw the sun finish setting so he quickly looked over to the coffin again. He was getting restless; even more so than the previous minute.

"WAKE UP!" He cried out in frustration and saw the lid of the coffin open. Very slowly, the lid was moved to the side and a pair of small hands, much smaller than his furry ones, pulled up the body they belonged to.

His deep blue eyes looked sleepy and his mouth formed a yawn but nonetheless, the young boy got up.

"Good morning Mikado! Or maybe I should say good evening! You're late in waking up today! Were you torturing me?" The pup with the golden eyes asked the sleepy boy with a grin.

"Good evening, Masaomi. Your screams were making me want to sleep more. I almost forgot what day it is today…" The black haired boy apologized as he got out of the coffin and grabbed the cape hanging by the side.

"How can you almost forget? It's the only time of the year when we can go down to Earth freely!" Masaomi yelled angrily, pouting at his friend he had waited for all this time.

"Sorry Masaomi. Is Anri-chan here yet?" Mikado asked kindly with a smile as he put on the cape.

At this question, Masaomi began sniffing the air while his tail began to control itself. "She's on her way!" He replied with a smile and grabbed hold of Mikado's hand before pulling him out of the darkened room.

"Don't pull so hard Masaomi!" Mikado cried out as Masaomi brought him down the stairs and right in front of the large front door.

"Happy Halloween Anri-chan!" Masaomi yelled at the top of his lungs once he opened the doors.

"Ha… Happy… Halloween… Masaomi-kun… Mikado-kun..." The little witch with the blood red eyes greeted shyly as she clung hard at the broom in her hands.

"Anri-chan is so cute! Are you going to play any tricks on the humans?" Masaomi asked as he tried to grab Anri but Mikado had grabbed hold of him.

"Happy Halloween Anri-chan. Shall we go out then?" Mikado offered his free hand to Anri, who took it with a smile.

"Sure, Mikado-kun. Will we be playing tricks like Masaomi-kun wants to?" Anri asked curiously, as they walked down the lonely road.

"Mikado, don't forget the lamp!" Masaomi grabbed a candle lantern by the side of the road and helped light the way into the dark forest.

All three continued walking until they reached a door attached to a large tree. Masaomi quickly hanged the lantern by the side of the door and took a paper slip under the lantern. With a grin, he opened the door and walked through into the dark, while still holding onto Mikado's hand. Mikado followed suit and Anri went next.

Walking around the dark, they saw a light at the far end and arrived at a street full of people. There were neon lights surrounding them and all three looked amazed.

"Masaomi, where is this?" Mikado asked, turning to the pup with the paper slip.

"It says…Ikebukuro." Masaomi replied, looking down at the paper slip. "Now, let's start the night!" The moment he said that, all three heard a large noise coming from over two blocks away.

"What was that?" Mikado asked, pulling Anri close to him.

"Let's go take a look!" Masaomi cried out excitedly but was quickly grabbed by both Mikado and Anri.

"Masaomi! We didn't come here to explore!" Mikado scolded the pup as Anri looked behind her to see a black cat pass by.

"I know! But we can explore as well! We've got all night!" Masaomi pouted, not noticing how Anri had begun to follow the cat another way.

"We've only got until midnight! And then three hours to get back! That's six hours to the first deadline and three more to the last!" Mikado explained very angrily and noticed there was something missing. "Where's Anri-chan?"

"Ah. She's gone." Masaomi realized but soon found himself getting dizzy from Mikado's shaking.

"We can't just lose her! Anri-chan's our friend! Find her Masaomi!" Mikado ordered quickly and the pup saluted him when he got his bearing straight.

Sniffing around, his ears perked up. "This way!" He pointed in the direction Anri had gone and began to run in a straight line, followed quickly behind by Mikado.

As Mikado followed Masaomi, he looked around the city they had arrived at and didn't see as many decorations for Halloween as he had expected. And people were looking at them curiously and funny so he felt a little embarrassed. Was it strange to see children dressed up for Halloween?

"Anri-chan found!" Masaomi jumped on the girl with a smile and began to cuddle close to her body.

"Ma-Masaomi-kun… Tight…" Anri felt embarrassed by the tight hug and felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Anri-chan, it's your fault for suddenly running off like that." It was Masaomi's turn to scold the girl while Mikado, who had just arrived, tried to pry off his friend from Anri.

"Are you okay, Anri-chan? Why did you run off like that?" Mikado asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't run off. I was following him." Anri pointed over to the tree with the black cat she had been following.

"Ah, because Anri-chan likes cats." Masaomi nodded to himself, getting off of Anri.

"Did it climb up on its own? Can it get back down or does it need help?" Mikado asked the little witch as he eyed the cat.

"I'm sure he can get down on his own, but…" She eyed Masaomi worriedly.

"Oh, it probably doesn't like me, right?" Masaomi asked with a grin as he pointed to himself.

"Can we help it come down?" Anri asked as she slowly raised her right index finger.

With a nod, Mikado also raised his right index finger. However, a shadow appeared out of nowhere and grabbed hold of the cat, bringing it to Anri's arms.

"Huh?" All three were confused and looked behind them to see the owner of the shadow, clad in an all-black suit with a yellow helmet. The adult was on top of a black motorbike with no headlights and was accompanied by another adult covered in a white coat.

"How cute. Are you kids trick-or-treating?" The man asked as he approached them.

"Yes, sir." Mikado nodded and looked over to the two by his side before they all smiled and said at the same time. "Trick or treat!"

The man laughed and searched his pockets. With a grin, he brought out three pieces of wrapped candy and handed one to each of them. "Lucky you I was given these earlier today."

"Thank you!" They all replied at the same time and walked over to the black rider. "Trick or treat!"

"Oh, Celty prefers something called guising. And I don't think she has any candy on her." The man tried to explain to the three kids.

They looked at each other curiously and then to the cat Anri still held. With a grin, Anri let go of the cat and watched it run away before all three began a small play of patty cake. Once they were done, the one called Celty clapped her hands and brought out her wallet before giving them each a 1000 yen bill.

"Thanks!" Masaomi grinned, happy to have received the money.

"You're okay with that? I thought trick or treating was about candy?" The man asked them curiously.

"We're okay with guising too!" Masaomi replied happily, his tail wagging again.

"And you made Anri-chan happy by helping the cat. So we decided to treat you too." Mikado explained with a smile and turned around to leave.

"Let's meet again…" Anri gave them a small bow and ran off with her two friends.

"I'm surprised they even knew what guising was." The man told his companion with a light chuckle.

As the trio ran around the streets, searching for a good place to continue, Masaomi had begun to laugh.

"That was a dullahan, wasn't it? I've never seen one before!" Masaomi was very excited about it.

"I didn't think there'd be one this far away from its homeland." Mikado thought to himself and looked over to Anri. "Good think we practiced some guising yesterday. Anri-chan, you made your decision, right?"

"Oh. Yes…" Anri replied shyly with a smile but received two smiles in return.

The night continued strong and they eventually returned to the brighter and denser streets of the city. Luckily for them, the people they approached had some sort of candy to give them and had yet to meet anyone who didn't. As they reached another block, they heard loud sounds again.

"Can we check it out this time Mikado? Who knows, we might even find what we're looking for!" Masaomi reasoned with a grin and without waiting for approval, dragged Mikado and Anri towards the noise and the crowd.

Once they arrived there, they crawled in between the people and reached the front where they saw an intense and surreal fight between two men. One looked like suspicious and the other looked like a bartender. They were in shock about the whole thing and watched curiously until a black skinned man appeared at stopped the fight. The moment he did, people began to disperse.

"Fighting no good, Shizuo." The man who had appeared told the bartender.

Without thinking it twice, all three came up to them and cried out, "Trick or treat!"

"Oh! Trick or treat! Nostalgic!" The third man said with a grin and looked for anything in his pockets. "Here little ones. Treats!" He gave all three a piece of candy with a smile, petting Anri and Masaomi who were at Mikado's sides.

"Trick or treat!" They repeated again with a smile to the bartender while the third man returned to stopping the suspicious one.

"Ah… Wait a sec." Shizuo tried looking in his pockets and turned around to another male in a suit. "Tom-san, you got any candy?"

"Yeah, here." The man handed Shizuo some snacks and Shizuo gave it to the three.

"Sorry, this is all I got." Shizuo apologized to them and pet the pup.

"Thanks!" Masaomi replied, his tail wagging again but this time Mikado grabbed hold of it.

Turning to the suspicious-looking man, they cried out for a third time. "Trick or treat!"

"Too bad for you munchkins, but I got no candy. That means I have to be tricked, right? Good luck with that." The man laughed and received frowns from everyone around.

Nodding in unison, all three pointed their right index fingers to the man and yelled, "TRICK!" at the same time. Suddenly, the man flew up in the air and fell back naked.

Laughing to themselves, the trio ran off while the rest of the crowd was left in shock. And before anyone could call the police on the man for indecent conduct, Shizuo began laughing uncontrollably. It seemed he enjoyed the trick.

"Anri-chan and Masaomi have made their decisions…" Mikado said sadly as he sat down on a swing.

"Don't worry Mikado, you've still got three more hours before midnight. And we haven't collected enough candy." Masaomi tried to cheer up his friend with a smile.

"But Masaomi and Anri-chan can find things so easily it really depresses me." Mikado was starting to feel depressed.

"Anri-chan! Let's go!" Masaomi said and stood up alongside Anri before they both pointed to him. Without letting him defend himself, they cried out, "TRICK!" and saw Mikado get splashed with a bucket of water that appeared out of nowhere.

"You feel better now?" Masaomi asked his friend while petting Mikado's head.

"Thanks Masaomi." Mikado smiled and stood up as well. "Alright! Three more hours before Halloween ends! We've got to gather all the candy we can by then!"

"Alright!" Masaomi cheered and the two continued on their way.

After two hours, the trio found themselves having tricked a variety of people and receiving treats from many others, including some who tried to give treats without them even saying anything. As they walked around the streets, they eventually met a group of tough-looking people.

"Who are these guys?" Masaomi asked curiously, eyeing them while Mikado hid Anri behind him.

"They look like the yakuza. We were warned not to get involved, remember?" Mikado told him seriously, trying to see how they could walk around them.

"Oh? You must be the kids who tricked that informant kid." One man approached them with a grin. "So, are you going to ask me or my men as well?" He seemed to be very friendly, despite his cane and the scar on the right side of his face.

They looked at each other curiously and Masaomi quickly shrugged his shoulders. Then, they nodded in agreement and smiled at the man. "Trick or treat!"

"Great! You're all so cute, aren't you?" He gave them a grin and turned to face another man. "Shiki-no-danna, you have those candies I asked you to bring, right?"

"Yes. Here you go, Akabayashi-san." Shiki handed him a bag of candies without smiling.

"Alright. Here you go you little ones. Don't stay out too long; it's almost midnight after all. Call your parents soon." Akabayashi grinned, smiling in Anri's direction after handing them the bag of candies.

"Thanks mister!" Masaomi said and ran off with the two.

"Ah, makes me want to have kids of my own." Akabayashi said to himself, waving them goodbye but Shiki only sighed and decided to ignore him.

Going back to another park, they counted and distributed the candy they had just received.

"I got enough now!" Masaomi cheered first after counting the candy in his pockets.

"I do too." Anri nodded to herself with a soft smile and started to put away her candy in the pockets of her dress.

"Ah, I'm missing at least three." Mikado sighed and started counting them again to make sure.

"Then I'll give you one of mine and Anri will do the same so we'll all be missing one." Masaomi smiled and took out one of his candies, as did Anri.

"No, wait. I'm missing four." Mikado sighed and started to put away all his candy in the inside of his cape.

"How did that happen?" Masaomi sighed sadly and saw a van pull over in front of the park. The three saw two people come out and run towards them.

"You see, I wanna say trick just to see what type of magic you'll pull but I got treats, so…" The female spoke quickly once she was close to them.

"Uh, then…" Mikado smiled to his friends and they cried out again in unison, "Trick or treat!"

"Treat!" The two had replied in agreement and brought out three pieces of candies, handing one to each of the kids. "Thanks! See you!" The female gave them a wink and quickly returned with her companion to the van.

"Good for you Mikado! Now we only need to do is find you one more piece." Masaomi grinned as he handed the candy in his hand to Mikado while Anri did the same.

"But if it's only one person…" Mikado began but was silenced by Anri's hand.

"We're not separating until you've completed your collection as well." Masaomi warned his friend with a frown and gave him a grin. "Don't worry! We'll get it right!"

Sighing, Mikado shook his head and smiled again. "Thanks Masaomi, Anri-chan. Alright, let's go look for one last person. We've still got a little less than an hour, but we can do it."

"Alright!" Masaomi cheered and started to walk again, followed by the other two.

As they walked around in search of people to ask, they realized that they had actually had asked too many people and could not find someone who had not been trick-or-treated. With desperation starting to sink in, Mikado failed to notice that someone had walked right behind him and dropped a candy on his head.

"Seriously? That easy? But we can't really accept this unless we've actually asked someone for a treat." Masaomi frowned at that realization but smelled the candy after taking it from Mikado. "This smells familiar… I think the human who gave you this is someone we tricked before."

"But that means we can't accept it either." Anri spoke up quickly. "We can only accept treats from those who we've asked and only those. We can't accept any from those who have been asked before and gave to us, those we haven't asked of but still gave to us, and those who we've tricked but still gave to us."

"That's what I mean. It's too easy. We need to find…" Before he could finish his line of thought, Masaomi was interrupted by the sounds of squeals in the distance.

In silent agreement, they headed over to the screams and found another crowd of people, though this time, they seemed to want to come closer. Pushing through the crowd, they arrived almost safely at the front and saw that something was going on. There were lots of cameras around and two people seemed to be in the middle of being interviewed by a third person.

"So as the end of Halloween approaches, how are you planning on spending it, Yuuhei-san? You've already received lots of treats from your fans. Is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers?" The interviewer asked with a smile.

"Thank you for all the treats. It was very kind of you all." The man who showed no expression replied.

"And how about you Ruri-san? Anything you'd like to say to our viewers?" The interviewer quickly turned to the girl next to the expressionless man.

"Oh, thank you everyone! I'll be sure to savor every one of your treats!" The girl smiled to the crowd and waved to them.

"Mikado, come on! And quietly!" Masaomi started to crawl forwards to make sure no one noticed them.

"Hey you kids! Stop!" But when the guard did, they broke into a dash and stopped right in front of the two celebrities that were being interviewed.

"Trick or treat!" They cried out with a smile.

Although they were in danger of being captured by the security guard, Yuuhei motioned the guard to stop in his tracks. He stepped closer to them and placed a hand on Mikado's head. "Sorry, little one. I don't have any treat of mine to give out. I will accept any trick in this case."

All three frowned; however, Ruri quickly stood up and came forward, taking out a piece of chocolate from her pocket. "Will this do instead? I only have this but I'd like to prevent Yuuhei-san from being tricked in front of his fans." She gave them a smile and received three in return.

"Perfect! Right, Mikado?" Masaomi grinned at his friend, who accepted the chocolate very gladly.

"Thank you!" Mikado nodded to them both and turned to Anri. "Anri-chan, can you help Masaomi?"

"Sure." Anri nodded and put the broom in between her legs.

"Huh?" The people around were confused until Anri began floating upwards on the broom.

"Have a Happy Halloween everyone!" Mikado smiled as he began to float up as well, a bit lower than Anri, who was slowly getting away from the ground.

"See you all next year!" Masaomi grinned and jumped high enough to grab hold of Anri's broom.

And before anyone could understand what had happened, all three flew away quickly.

… … …

Celty Sturluson was enjoying the ending of the Halloween special on TV that was happening live until she saw the three kids she had seen earlier in the evening. The headless rider was left speechless, even though she didn't have a head in the first place, when the three kids flew away near the very ending of the program. Kishitani Shinra was also left without words when he saw the images on TV.

And then, they heard knocking on the window in the living room. Looking over to the window, both were surprised to see the kids that had only just recently disappeared from the TV screen. Very quickly, Celty ran over to the window and slid it open. The little witch flew in on her broom while young pup fell on the window edge after letting go of the broom and waited with the other boy who was floating outside the window.

"Good evening. My name is Sonohara Anri." Anri presented herself with a small bow after landing on the floor. "Could I have your names?"

"Uh, sure. I'm Kishitani Shinra and this is Celty Sturluson." Shinra presented both of them slowly, wondering what the little witch wanted.

"Thank you. Could I spend some time learning about you two?" Anri asked with a shy look.

Celty and Shinra looked at each other and there was confusion on Shinra's face. Then, Celty came closer and began to write on a PDA she brought out. [Sure, but why?]

"We'll see you later Anri-chan. Please remember the time limit." The other boy spoke and grabbed hold of the pup's hands.

"Later Anri-chan!" The pup said with a grin before they flew off into the distance.

"What time limit?" Shinra asked the little witch who simply looked at the man and gave him a soft smile.

… … …

"Geronimo!" The voice screamed and both Heiwajima Shizuo and Tanaka Tom looked up before the pup fell on top of Shizuo's head.

"Whoa!" Tom looked surprised to see the pup and looked up to see where he had fallen from but saw nothing in the skies.

"You again? Weren't you with Kasuka just earlier?" Shizuo asked the pup curiously, grabbing hold of him with one hand by the bandana around his neck but quickly changed to both hands.

"I'm not 'you'! My name's Kida Masaomi!" Masaomi growled, coughing a bit after almost being choked by Shizuo.

"Sorry. Is this tail real?" Shizuo moved the topic by pulling Masaomi's tail.

"No!" Masaomi screamed with a blush as Shizuo and Tom froze at that. Then, very quickly, Masaomi took his tail away. "And you two! What kinda manners were you taught? I say my name and you don't even think about presenting yourself?" Somehow, he felt good about scolding someone.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. And that's Tanaka Tom." Shizuo replied and signaled to Tom behind him.

"Great!" Masaomi grinned and somehow jumped off of Shizuo's grasp before landing on his shoulders. "Let's get to know each other better then!"

"Huh? Why the hell do I need to do that?" Shizuo asked the pup and didn't notice how his tail was wagging happily again. However, Tom did and decided to keep quiet for the moment.

"It'll be fun!" Masaomi replied, ruffling Shizuo's hair as much as he could.

… … …

He gave a large sigh as he swung his body on the swings at the park. Without realizing it, someone sat down on the swing next to his.

"What happened? Your friends leave you?" Orihara Izaya asked the small boy with a smile. It was as if he was planning something sneaky. But then again, he loved to plan things.

"No, they didn't mister." He replied and turned to look at Izaya, his face showing that he recognized who the man was. "We tricked you earlier. You were the first one we tricked tonight."

"Correct!" Izaya grinned and looked over to the woman who walked towards them with a plastic bag. "Oh, hello Namie-san! You got what I asked?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Yagiri Namie threw a can of juice to Izaya and stopped in front of the boy. "Here you go. It's strawberry juice." She took out another can and handed it to the boy with a smile.

"Ah. Thank you." He took the can with a smile and watched her sit down on the other swing that was next to his. "Um, may I have your name?" He asked curiously as he opened the can.

"Me? Yagiri Namie. And that idiot's Orihara Izaya. You can ignore him since he's nothing but a pervert." Namie gave him a small grin as she took the last can in the bag.

"Sure!" The boy drank all of the juice and placed it on the floor before standing on the swing. As he moved forward and back on the swing, he introduced himself. "I'm Ryugamine Mikado!"

"So, Mikado-kun, what exactly are you?" Izaya was the first to ask with a smile. He seemed pretty interested in finding out why it was that Mikado and his friends could do all they could.

"I'm a vampire!" Mikado replied with an honest gaze and Namie was the first to start laughing. "You don't believe me?"

"Namie-san is just laughing because you are dressed like a vampire, so it's obvious to us that you would say that." Izaya explained to Mikado as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Fine then! I'll show you!" Mikado was angry as he jumped down from the swing. Picking up the can he had left on the floor, he first placed it in an appropriate dispenser. After coming back, he took off his cape and swung it around, causing the candy hidden in it to fly up in the air. With a grin, pointed to them and yelled, "TRICK!" as if it was normal.

With a shocked look, they saw the candy float in the air and then fall in a pattern that reminded both of them of a magic circle. Mikado stepped into the circle and began pointing in all directions. "Trick of souls! Do your work! On this night! Show your form!" Once he was done the candy began to glow and the light covered his body. As the silhouette began to take a bigger shape, Izaya and Namie stood up. Then, the light broke off and there stood an older looking Mikado, about teenage old.

"It worked!" Mikado cheered, picking up his cape and putting it on again.

"You only changed age. It doesn't actually tell us that you're a vampire." Izaya retorted with a grin.

"Fine then!" Mikado was getting angry and he approached Namie very quickly. However, Izaya grabbed him first and pulled the teen close.

"I want to experience your bite." Izaya was now smiling and twirled Mikado in order to disorient him.

"It's not supposed to be you!" Mikado tried to explain and felt skin on his lips. Without thinking of it twice, he bit down on the skin, thinking it was a neck. He was right. However, it wasn't the neck he wanted.

… … …

'You're very…voluptuous…' Celty had thought the moment Anri's body changed with the help of the candy she brought out.

"I know." Anri looked depressed as she stood somewhat awkwardly in front of the two.

'You can hear my voice?' Celty thought somewhat curiously, since Shinra was the only person she had met who could somehow interpret her voice.

"I'm not human either. Mikado-kun and Masaomi-kun can also hear your voice." Anri explained and sat down on the lone second sofa. "Um, then, Celty-san and Shinra-sensei, could I have an answer?"

Shinra and Celty turned to each other before Shinra spoke up. "So, what exactly does it entail?"

"Nothing that would harm either of you. It's a small mark that allows us to return to this city come next Halloween." Anri tried to explain with a soft smile.

"Like a home? So you want us to adopt you or something?" Shinra asked curiously, tilting his head a bit.

"Similar. I cannot plant the mark unless you allow me to. And because we only have one chance to do it, all three of us have tried for a long time." Anri looked a bit sad but felt Celty's hand on her shoulder.

'You want somewhere to return to on this day, right?' Celty asked and Anri could hear the softness in the voice.

"Yes." Anri nodded and waited for their reply.

'Alright. How do we do this then?' Celty asked the girl who stood up with a smile.

"We can use this!" Anri replied and brought out the bill Celty had given her when they met.

… … …

"Why are you shirtless?" Shizuo and Tom asked at the same time, as Shizuo took off his vest and put in on Masaomi, who was now older.

"Ah, I forgot it's pretty cold at night. Thanks Shizuo!" Masaomi got closer to the man and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you happy?" Shizuo eyed the tail, as it still wagged from side to side.

"Because Anri-chan found someone to mark tonight and I'm sure Mikado did too since I felt his circle. But most importantly, because I have faith in you Shizuo!" Masaomi grinned, causing Shizuo to feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"You like Shizuo?" Tom asked curiously, coming closer so he could see the tail closely.

"Yup! Shizuo smells nice, as do you Tom-san!" Masaomi replied, not noticing how red Shizuo was turning.

"Me too?" Tom asked with a confused look. He really didn't want to be involved in this.

"So what do you want from us?" Shizuo asked quickly, but tried not to pull Masaomi from him as he feared he might hurt the pup.

"To leave a mark that'll allow me to return to this city again. I want to meet you guys again." Masaomi explained with a smile and felt a tug on his tail. "Don't!" He yelped with a blush on his face.

"Stop wagging it then! It just makes people want to grab it!" Shizuo retorted with an angry look but felt a hand on his shoulder.

As Shizuo turned to him, Tom replied. "Shizuo, that's just you."

"Eh?" Shizuo felt embarrassed by that revelation until he felt his shirt being opened and his collarbone being licked. "Whoa!" He quickly pulled Masaomi from him and saw the pup grin aloofly to him.

"Thanks Shizuo! You accepted my proposal!" Masaomi said and turned to Tom. "Can I leave my mark on you as well, Tom-san?"

"Do you have to do the same thing? I mean, you're pretty interesting on your own and Shizuo seems relatively calm near you but I'd rather not be touched like that." Tom replied with a worried frown.

"I can place it elsewhere. Come here." Masaomi motioned him to get closer and Tom did as told. Then Masaomi licked his cheek and Shizuo saw a star appear and disappear quickly.

"So what is it even for? Aside from letting you return to Ikebukuro?" Shizuo asked, letting go of Masaomi to fix his shirt.

"It'll let me return to wherever you two are. That'd way, no matter what, we can meet again." Masaomi explained with a wide smile.

"So why do you need to place this mark? Can't you just stay in the city?" Shizuo was confused and saw Masaomi frown.

"We're not allowed to stay." Masaomi replied and looked over to the clock nearby. "I should get going. Time's almost up." Giving Shizuo a big smile again, Masaomi ran to Shizuo and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off into the streets.

"Tom-san, that was real just now, right?" Shizuo asked, touching his cheek.

"Yeah. Seemed pretty real to me." Tom nodded and looked at Shizuo. "Why?"

"It just felt like…that kid wasn't really here." Shizuo replied as he wondered what it was that seemed odd.

… … …

"Oh, cheer up Mikado!" Masaomi said with a smile as he hit Mikado's back. "It could've been worse!"

"You don't get it. I was tricked. I wasn't aiming for him and he still managed to make me mark him." Mikado said with a sigh. All three were on top of a slide in another park.

"But, he's a good person, right?" Anri asked curiously.

"I don't know. He seemed to have good intentions but…" Mikado went into thought, trying to make sure that what he was saying was the truth.

"Oh, Mikado, don't worry. The point is that he accepted you and the mark wasn't rejected. Besides, you said that the woman works for him so you'll have a chance to meet her again." Masaomi explained with a grin.

"I guess… And it's not like I was the only placing it on a guy. Masaomi, your mark got accepted by both of them, right?" Mikado asked, turning to face his friend.

"It did! Shizuo's awesome! He's got to be the most interesting human I've met since we…" Masaomi stopped himself and frowned. "Sorry. I almost said it, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, Masaomi-kun. We haven't stopped thinking about it. That's why we needed the marks." Anri said with a smile and sat closer to the two.

"And the marks are to help us return here. To the place where people accept us." Mikado said with a smile, looking up at the sky. "It's almost time. We should go before the door closes."

Grabbing each other's hands they slid down and ran into a nearby dark alley. As the darkness engulfed them, they saw a small light far away. Running towards it, they tripped on something and fell one on top of the other.

"We're home?" Masaomi was the first to ask, looking up.

"Looks like it. We just came through the door." Mikado said and helped Anri get up from the floor once he was steady himself.

"Then the door is still slightly open!" Masaomi ran to the open door and screamed to the inside, "Shizuo! Tom-san! Let's meet again next year!"

"Celty-san! Shinra-sensei! See you again!" Anri tried to scream as loud as Masaomi, but wasn't able to.

"Namie-san! I'll see you again! Izaya-san! I'll try to like you a bit!" Mikado yelled and heard laughing behind him.

"What's that? Didn't his blood taste good?" Masaomi asked his friend as he took his hand again.

"It did, but I could tell what type of person he was from that." Mikado gave a sigh, remembering what had happened after tasting Izaya's blood.

"We'll meet them again next year, right? They won't…pass away, right?" Anri asked, feeling a bit sad about the subject.

"I'm sure they won't. They're marked after all." Mikado cheered her up and moved to close the door.

"Oh! I know what you can look forward to next year Mikado!" Masaomi suddenly said as he took the lantern in his hand. The other two looked at him weirdly and Masaomi continued. "If you save up enough treats again, you can meet that lady and become an…!" He was suddenly interrupted by two hits to his stomach.

"Come on Anri-chan. Masaomi enjoys this life of ours way too much sometimes." Mikado grabbed Anri's hand and started walking away. "Plus, I'm a bit sleepy."

"Of course, Mikado-kun." Anri nodded and smiled very happily at Mikado.

"Hey! Wait for me you two! You need light to see the road!" Masaomi protested and followed them quickly. However, he looked back just once with a smile. He couldn't wait for next year to arrive. In the life they lead, possibly, Halloween was the moment in time they loved the most.

**Halloween End**

Sissy: This was meant to be fluff. Did I get there? Oh well. Most of this plot is anyone's guess. It's supposed to be cute but I added very sad and possibly disturbing hints near the end. Especially about what our trio are, aside from a vampire, a werewolf and a witch. Masaomi got more love here than anyone. Did anyone expect me to pull that pairing? I found it cute on pixiv. Speaking of pixiv, 14082275, in case anyone asks what the inspirational picture was here. Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
